The Falling Snow
by Ayatsuri Sakkaku
Summary: Share this holiday with the characters from Naruto. [Holiday themed Naruto oneshots. Pairings, yaoi, craziness, and laughter to come.]
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

Happy Holidays!

The snow is falling (okay only in some places, but it is here in Michigan) and that can only mean one thing--no, not caroling, not snow men, not tree decorating, but fan fiction! ; Kidding. I'm Tohru02 and I've written 10+ stories here on Fan Fiction. Two of them are co-written with Ayatsuri Sakkaku (Marley) entitled "Mistakes We Knew We Were Making" and "Oh, The Summertime." I also wrote the rant for "Welcome To Middle School" that was used to be based off of a story by Mars. Anyway, this is the Prologue to some extent. I hope that you enjoy it, and wait for the many pairings and friendship and stories and Christmas-themed stories to come.

Happy Holidays,

Tohru02 & Ayatsuri Sakkaku.

* * *

The room was filled with chatter and laughter—all belonging to adults. Champagne glasses wobbled in their hands and they all were fluttering around the room like Debutauntes, pausing at each inner-circle to engage in conversation involving work, politics, and of course, their children. All were dressed formally, tuxedo and cocktail dresses, heels clicking and polished men's shoes scuffing the cherry-red wood floors of the Yamanaka family's home.

Upstairs, the children of these high class citizens sat in their own small circle. Instead of looking like they had melted into their attire for the evening like the adults, the children sat uncomfortable in party dresses of various colors and sat stiffly in suits that had been handed down to them. The children were no older than 9 or 10 years old. The only noise was coming from the adults downstairs, instead these children were eying each other's party attire, and munching on treats from the children's table.

"You guys are boring," A young Shikamaru stated, rolling his eyes. He had a very large cranberry juice stain on the knee of his Khaki pants, one that would be best if it disappeared before his mother saw it. "This is so troublesome."

"That's mean, Shikamaru!" Tenten stated, standing up to defend the party, still looking fierce in her red taffeta party dress.

Silence overtook them again, Tenten took her seat, and Chouji left to refill his plate with cheese, apples, and cookies. Ino was filing her nails, her back pressed against her bed, yawning as she flipped her pixie-cut hair behind her ear. Sakura was eying Sasuke dreamily, who was sitting in the far corner, far away from Sakura and the rest of the group. If it had been his choice, he wouldn't have wanted to step anywhere near this party, but the Yamanaka's had insisted that every student and their family at the academy be invited.

Naruto came back, his plate filled higher than before as he slid back into his empty spot in the circle. This earned him a disgusted sigh from practically every girl in the circle, except for Hinata who sighed inwardly, a dreamy look cast onto her face. The circle was now silent again—and Tenten, Ino, Neji, Rock Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata all sat awkwardly once again.

"I have an idea." A smile curled onto Ino's face as she stood up, directing her gaze at Sasuke. That love-struck gaze could make any guy cringe, but Sasuke only responded by mumbling something under his breath. "I'll be right back." Ino snuck out of the room, leaving her awkward-feeling party guests to sit by themselves, fending to not speak to each other but to prevent that heavy awkward silence again.

When Ino returned, an empty pop can rested in her hand. She slid back into her seat, crossing her legs over one another.

"What's that for?" Rock Lee questioned.

"Spin the bottle, duh," Ino responded, rolling her eyes. "And Kiba, can you _please _control that mangy mutt of yours?"

The whole group's gaze directed to Akamaru who was playfully pouncing at one of Ino's many stuffed animals that decorated the whole room—or more like _suffocated _the whole room.

"Akamaru is not a mangy mutt," Kiba barked back at her.

"Whatever," Ino said, flipping her hair. "Alright, let's play."

"Wait," Naruto speculated.

"Ugh, what now?" Ino asked, obviously not enjoying all of these interruptions.

"You said we're playing spin the bottle."

"That's what I said you loser."

"That's a can."

"UGH!" Ino cried, infuriated. "Sa-su-ke. Make them listen to me."

Sasuke grumbled, rolled his eyes, and made no move to become her knight in shining armor.

"Look!" Hinata looked out the window and pointed out the falling snow flakes. She didn't need to say anything else, than all of the children were running out of Ino's room down the stairs, even Sasuke trailed along behind, hands stuffed into the pockets of his stiff Khaki's.

Outside, the children had stumbled onto their own Winter Wonderland. Using the snow that had already blanketed the ground, they threw snowballs, built faceless snowmen, and soon grew an audience of their parents, all snapping pictures. To them, they had no idea why this moment needed to be documented. After all, they thought that even through all of the hate they had for each other, there would be more Christmas's like this.

So, in the night, all twelve children sprawled out on Ino's lawn, staring up at the falling snowflakes and letting the snow gently caress them, just taking in the happy aura that seemed to forget all of their hardships—past, present and future—so that they could enjoy themselves, _Christmas. _


	2. Tree Hunting

**Hello all.**

Ayatsuri Sakkaku here with another chapter. This must be a record, two chapters in one day! o.o. Too bad I didn't write both of them...

Anyways thank you to our reviewer, OneSong05, we love you(at least, I do.)

So we begin our collection of oneshots with a NaruSaku friendship. Because Tohru02 cannot stand the thought of Sakura not being with Sasuke(unless she gets him herself) we've decided to keep the NaruSaku a friendship thing.

To those of you who do not like this "friendship" please continue to read because I'm sure in the upcomming **24 chapters** you will find a pairing or friendship that you like.

We do not own anything, lyrics, or Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

_We have the tree_

_We have the lights_

_We have the ribbons and the bows_

_We have the ornaments and the garlands_

_And the springs of mistletoe_

_But as we decorate for the season_

_Behind each sight, and sound, and scent_

_Lies the true meaning of the holidays _

_Something more, they represent

* * *

_

Trees play an essential role in the holidays. Without a tree, what would you have to put your presents under? Some even question if they will get presents without a tree.

For 13-year-old Sakura, finding a tree was her _first_ priority at the moment.

"Sakura-chan! This one's perfect!" At the exclamation of her companion, she turned on her heel.

"No way Naruto, that won't even fit through Ino's door." Sakura found herself wondering why she brought Naruto along with her. Apparently, he had no taste in trees whatsoever.

"But it's cool." Naruto whined persistently.

"So what if it's cool, it's no good if it can't fit through the door." The crunching sound of snow under her boots agitated Sakura evermore. "God Naruto, I shouldn't have even invited you."

Naruto pouted.

"Fine, I'll go and look over there." He stated and the two parted ways in the tree-filled lot.

"Jeez... Why couldn't I just have brought Sasuke?" She mumbled to herself.

It was a nice day. Snow had fallen earlier this year and Ino had practically forcefully ushered Naruto and Sakura into getting her a tree for their annual Christmas party so she didn't have to "strain herself."

At the thought of Christmas, Sakura beamed. Although they hated each other at times, on December 25th, it was all a thing of the past. Surprisingly, to this day, everyone _always_ attended the party. It might have been out of habit, or maybe out of the sheer feeling of friendship. In all, Sakura didn't really care why everyone came, she just _liked_ that everyone came.

Somehow, she had managed to find herself next to her blonde teammate once more.

"How was tree hunting?" She asked, not really sure that she wanted an answer.

"Fine." He replied, taking a seat on a nearby bench, "Why do they call it 'tree hunting' anyways?"

Sakura mused along with him, taking a seat.

"Actually... I don't know." She admitted.

"I mean, trees can't move so you really don't have to _hunt _them." Naruto stated logically.

Sakura found that having an actual intellectual conversation with Naruto wasn't that hard. In fact, she somewhat liked it.

"Well, let's just say it's a metaphor." Sakura suggested as she stood up, "Come on, we still have a tree to _hunt." _

Naruto laughed.

"Okay, but I left my kunai at home."

"That's okay," Sakura whipped two kunai out of her pocket, "I brought two just for us so we could _hunt_." She joked.

As they laughed, Sakura was reminded of how Christmas always did this. No matter how annoying someone was, their good qualities always emerged during this time of the year.

--

"I think we've found it." With every word emitted from Naruto, awe was laced throughout it.

Sakura, who was facing the opposite way, almost didn't take his comment into consideration because of his lack of common sense. Out of consideration, she spun around.

"Naruto, that's probably the smartest thing you've said all day." Her voice resembled the awe in Naruto's.

The tree was perfect. Not too tall, not to wide, not old looking, not too new looking. Just...perfect.

He grinned at Sakura, "And you thought I couldn't do it." He bragged accusingly.

Sakura patted his back. "Well that's not the first time I was wrong today."

--

"I think we did a good job today." Sakura said as the two carried the tree to Ino's.

"Yeah." Naruto replied sounding completely content.

"Next year, you're going with me." Sakura insisted.

As the two entered the Yamanaka household, Sakura realized that what she thought about the holidays was true. It always brings out the good qualities that people posses, no matter what the case.

"Count me in." Naruto agreed, grinning madly.

* * *

_It's not the tree_

_It's not the lights_

_It's not the ribbons or the bows_

_It's not the ornaments or the garlands_

_Or the springs of mistletoe_

_But it's the time spent in preparing_

_Every sight, and sound, and scent_

_It's the happiness and caring_

_That they truly represent_

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading. I hope you take this opportunity to review while you can. The next chapter should be updated very soon.

**Next: NejiTen**


	3. Volunteer

**Author's Note:**

Ayatsuri Sakkaku here...again. I guess I did break a record, two chapters. Personally, I like this one wayyyyyyyy better.(probably because it's NejiTen)

You may be wondering when we'll stop updating today. I say...never. Just kidding. Maybe one or two more chapters from Tohru02.

I hate OCs but I guess I'm a hypocrite, Tohru02 and I made up Tenten's dad.

We don't own anything. [Besides Kyon

Enjoy!

* * *

A kunai sliced the crisp air. Dull thuds resonated throughout a clearing as random weapons made their downfall on the blanket of snow that covered the ground. The only other sound that could be heard was a crunching of feet on the snow covered ground.

Tenten flung one last round of projectiles at her sparring partner. He made no move to deflect them until the last moment, when his Kaiten caused a flurry of snow and weapons. It was almost entrancing to watch the two spar in the snow. It was some sort of dance, in which the snow accented every move on a silent cue.

As Neji blocked every incoming weapon, Tenten danced through the air, taking shelter in the trees. Although, she new that hiding was futile with his byakugan, staying in the air—in the open—would not do any good either.

"Neji," The hollow echo sent chills down her own spine, "can we stop?"

Tenten paused, waiting for an impending answer.

"Why?" His answer was short and simple as always.

"It's Christmas. I'm cold. Don't you have anything better to do than drag me out here to train?"

"No, you should have worn more clothes."

How could she when he had been at her door at 4am?

Tenten growled in frustration and hopped down from her dormancy in the trees. "You know what? I'm going to give you something better to do."

As soon as Neji's eyebrow shot up, Tenten grabbed his arm and dragged him along the snow-paved ground.

"Is this necessary?"

"Yes!" Tenten insisted adamantly. Neji sighed, his teammate needed to act more like himself.

Light snow fell upon the two as they made it back to town. The streets were empty but all lights were on. Everyone was enjoying their gifts and whatnot.

Just like Tenten would have been spending this glorious Christmas day if Neji hadn't forcefully abducted her in the obscenely early hours of the morning and vigorously pounded down on her with an overly-intense training session.

Okay, that was Tenten's perspective. But still, who in their right mind would train on Christmas of all days?

Apparently, Neji Hyuuga.

"Where are you taking me?" Neji asked.

"To my house. Apparently you do not know how to spend a Christmas, so I'm going to teach you so that your future family gets some real family time _instead of your craziness_."

"_I don't think I'm the crazy one_." Neji thought to himself.

Tenten sharply turned the corner and pushed through a gate leading to her home. After practically knocking down her cherry-wood doors, she threw Neji into her humble abode.

The smell of candy canes and home cooked food was thickly saturated through the air in her home. Normally, when Neji would get Tenten, he would use her balcony. In fact, he'd never actually gone in through the front door let alone been inside anywhere else but her room and the shed in the backyard that was filled with weapons.

Neji spoke no words when Tenten tore his jacket from him. The scented air was also just as warm as it was saturated with smells.

"Come Neji, I have many lessons to teach you." Her voice had a bit of sage-like tone behind it. "Daddy!" She called into the house.

"Welcome back Tenten! Did that rude boy let you go finally? I should punish him for making you get up on such a special day!" A gruff voice buried in the house replied. Neji flinched, hoping that he would see the outside world again.

"Actually, I brought Neji with me. Apparently he doesn't know how act properly on Christmas." Neji was about to object to Tenten's comment but then a middle-aged, good looking man appeared in the hallway.

"Really?" Tenten's father asked with a hint of mischievous intent.

Tenten dragged Neji into the kitchen, her father in tow.

"I haven't seen you since you were little, Neji." Tenten's father, Kyon, mused. Neji inwardly cringed at the thought of his childhood.

"Yeah." Neji simply replied.

All three took a seat at the kitchen table. Food was set out in an intricate decoration. Their tree, which was adjacent to the table, was also decked out with elaborate designs and ornaments.

They sat for a while. Neji shot Tenten a look as if to ask, "_What's so great about this."_

Tenten sighed. It was too uncomfortable to sit in a room with both her dad and Neji. "I'm going to change for Ino's party. I'll be right back."

Too bad Tenten had not taken Neji's uncomfort into consideration as she left.

"Are you going to Ino's party?" Kyon interrogated Neji.

"Yes." He politely stated out of fear.

"Good. I need you to be Tenten's date."

Neji almost choked on air.

"Of course if I found out you did anything to Tenten, you'd die. I need you to protect her. Ino's parties are becoming like her parent's parties—wild." Kyon explained.

"Excuse me-"

Neji was interrupted when Tenten made her way down the stairway.

"You look wonderful honey," Kyon complemented his daughter, "so wonderful that Neji has volunteered to be your escort for Ino's party."

Neji didn't hear what Kyon said. Instead, his eyes were transfixed on Tenten. For the first time in a long time, she was wearing a skirt. It was pleated, and white, matching her white and gold-lined Chinese style top. A gold knit V-neck sweater was thrown over her Chinese top.

At her fathers comment, her face flushed a bright red.

"Shut up Daddy, Neji doesn't do things like that." Tenten retorted, embarrassed.

"Maybe I do."

Silence fell throughout the house.

"Wha-"

"Hurry up, I still have to change." Neji stated, standing up form his seat at the table.

Tenten, confused, looked at her father. He shrugged and winked at her as she followed Neji out the door.

"I just love Christmas." Kyon said to himself.

* * *

Well then, I hope you enjoyed. Review if you will.

See you two chapters from now.

**Next: KibaHina**


	4. Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

Hello once more!

After much coaxing and threatening, I got Tohru02 to write this chapter. Although it was due yesterday, at 3pm, we did it today. Too bad.

We don't own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

Candy canes had always been Hinata Hyuuga's favorite part of the Holidays. Not that she couldn't eat candy canes another time of the year. But, it didn't feel right. Just like you didn't eat candy corn in summer or had chocolate bunnies in the fall. It just didn't seem right, so, Hinata was going to take advantage of this candy cane eating time while it came. So, she sat in a quiet patch of forest near her home, a candy cane in her hand and her nose and cheeks burning red from the whipping wind.

Hinata stared off into the distance, the snow had cut off all of her senses, but the candy cane preserved her scent and taste. She twirled the striped candy in her mouth, pressing her head against the bark of the tree. The wind was harsh, and it was coaxing Hinata back to the Hyuuga house, but Hinata refused to budge. Her fingers were stained cherry red, as well as her lips, but the stickiness and the cold were nothing compared to the inexcusable duties and hardships that Hinata held on her shoulders.

In a sense, she was much like Persephone, the Greek goddess. The story of Persephone—was that she wandered off after her mother had told her not to, and ended up eating seeds of a pomegranate, and was forced to live in the underworld. In many ways, Hinata was treated like a Greek goddess. People didn't pray to her, and they didn't worship her, but they put her up on a pedestal where all of lives glories and flaws wouldn't touch her, just curve their path.

Did those people think that Hinata wouldn't feel love or hate? Sincerity and pity? Extreme and soft? Because they didn't want her too, because they thought that they had ripped out her heart and soul and emotions and tucked them away until it was convenient and safe for them to let Hinata have her emotions back? In fury, she took her foot, which had been snug underneath a pile snow, kicking it.

But, a figure appeared and the snow hit the person in the shin. Hinata held her breath, had she been caught? Hinata hid her head, looking down, taking the candy cane from her mouth and holding it at the side of her. A hooded figure, familiar to the eye, approached Hinata.

"Whoa, that was some kick," He acknowledged, sitting down next to her. Hinata let out a sigh of relief, it was Kiba. Just Kiba. Not one of her insane family members, hauling her back to the main house. "What's wrong?"

Hinata brought the spicy candy back to her lips, twirling it around her tongue as she soaked in the flavor, taking a deep breath. "Nothing, why? Does it seem like something's wrong?" Alright, so she was a terrible liar, sue her.

"You're a terrible liar, Hinata," He replied with a grim laugh, extending her legs and cradling the back of his head with his hands. "What are you eating?"

"A candy cane." She replied, thankful that he had at least dropped the 'what's on Hinata Hyuuga's mind' topic, at least for now.

Kiba scrunched his face off, as though it was painful to hear those words. "Yuck, those things are disgusting."

Hinata's jaw dropped as she looked over her handsome friend and team mate. "You're telling me you don't like candy canes?"

Hinata wasn't normally a very chatty person. It took someone that she had great feelings about for Hinata to be able to speak directly to them, to look them in the eye with out blushing every color in the spectrum until her face felt so hot you could fry an egg on it.

"That's what I said," he replied. "They taste gross."

Hinata felt her stomach tingle as her inner logic consulted with her heart. Hinata bit down on her bottom lips, taking a few more licks of the candy cane before leaning over and kissing Kiba on the lips. The kiss took them both by surprise, but when Hinata leaned over, ending the kiss and hugging her knees to her chest, and blushing, she realized that Kiba wasn't freaking out.

"Hmm." Kiba said, licking his lips. "I think I might actually like candy canes. A lot."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

**Next: SasuSaku**


	5. Boxed Up

**Authors Note:**

I realized it was holiday time, again. We're pretty lazy when it comes to updating. In fact, I haven't updated To Dawn for, about, six months. I'm so bad.

I actually wrote this last year, but I was waiting for Tohru02(know known as **the rumor) **to finish her assigned chapter, but, that never happened. :P.

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own anything

* * *

In the hustle and bustle of Konoha's shopping district, Rock Lee found himself completely lost. It wasn't the immense amount of people that had lined up on this wonderful Black Friday, and it defiantly wasn't Lee's bad sense of direction. To put it bluntly, Lee had no idea what to buy.

It seemed like this every year. Since his graduation from the academy, Gai and he had made it a habit to buy their Christmas presents together on Black Friday. This year, of all years, differed from all the other blissful Fridays because, unfortunately for Lee, Gai had gotten assigned to a mission with his "eternal rival" the day before Thanksgiving.

To see Lee aimlessly wonder the markets without Gai on such a special occasion was almost sorrowful. So sorrow-inducing that his fellow teammate took action.

"Hey, Lee!"

Upon recognizing the voice of his female teammate, Lee pounced at a chance for some familiarity.

"As the blossom of our team, you must help!" he seized her in a suffocating hug.

"Sure, just let me go." Tenten agreed.

Air regained it's rank in her lungs as he withdrew the embrace.

"So... what do you need help in?"

She knew already, but it was always good to be sure.

"I need to find a present for Gai-sensei..." the list went on. The brunette almost forgot that he was talking until one word sparked her interest, "and finally, Neji."

For Tenten, too, had to find the perfect gift for their other teammate.

"Okay then, let's walk around, see if anything catches your eye."

So the two walked.

Actually, you could classify it more as taking a few steps then being blocked by the barricade of a crowd.

So as they step 'n stopped, Tenten contemplated what to get the impossible Neji. Little did she know, Lee was thinking the same thing.

"I think we should get Neji weapons." Tenten stated triumphantly.

Lee made an unsatisfied groan, "You get him weapons every year. He needs something more....youthful."

"And weapons aren't youthful?" her voice on the edge of agitation. "_Although I don't think that's a bad thing." _She thought to herself.

"They are, but his collection is starting to rival your most youthfulcollection."

He was right. The Neji Hyuuga weapon inventory was getting as largely known as the Weapon Mistress's.

"Okay." she hung her head. Weapons were the only thing she could differentiate the quality of. Her chances of getting ripped off this year just skyrocketed.

"How about weights?"

"_Hypocrite."_ Tenten thought. "No, he needs something more _youthful_." she mocked.

"You are right!" he exclaimed, oblivious to his partner's mocking.

They walked more.

"I'm gonna get sensei some different colored leg-warmers, wanna come?" Tenten inquired as they passed the store that had become infamous for selling the Green Beasts' jumpsuits.

"Yes, I would like to buy Gai-sensei a new jumpsuit as well." Lee concurred.

After a quick purchase of black leg-warmers from Tenten, and a grueling decision on which jumpsuit to buy(a winter one or a spring one, they were both, of course, green), the two departed the intoxicating store that reminded them ever-so-much of their lovable sensei.

"Hey, let's get some Ichiraku gift cards for Naruto." Tenten suggested, an ideal idea.

"Sure."

Within two minutes, they were out and on the move once more.

Pretty soon, there was only one person left. With the sun finishing it's cameo, and the stores concluding a hectic day, Lee and Tenten scavenged for the right gift for the only person left.

Neji.

It was almost impossible to find a gift. Neji was so.... well, he was Neji.

Many ideas were scraped and many stores began to reject them. Black Friday was winding down and if Tenten or Lee wanted to keep their wallets, they needed to find something fast.

"Dammit." Tenten hissed as she dropped the bag that contained all the gift cards. There went Chouji's all-you-can-eat BBQ, Naruto's unlimited bowls of Ichiraku ramen, and Kakashi's perverted bookstore adventures.

"Don't worry blossom of our team, I, Lee, will protect the cargo." In a flash, Lee was in hot pursuit of the escaped bag.

Too tired to respond, Tenten took a seat on a nearby bench, resting her head on the Cloud covered pillow they had gotten Shikamaru. There was peace and quiet. Tenten wished she'd gotten two of the pillows instead of one just for Shikamaru. Maybe she could just take the pillow case off and switch it with her own...

"Tenten!" peace was shattered as Lee's voice echoed through her head.

Reluctantly, she pulled herself up, dragging her way to Lee's location.

"What?" she grumpily growled.

"I think this will be perfect for Neji."

At the sight of Lee's idea, Tenten's eyes widened. It was insanely perfect!

"Lee, you're amazing!"

--

"Merry Christmas Neji!" the two chanted in synchronization. Neji grasped the medium-sized box, unsure if he should use his byakugan or not.

Carefully, he unwrapped the overly-wrapped gift.

"You guys are weird..." Somewhat of a smile was reflected in his voice.

"Your welcome." they chorused like in rehearsal.

"Let's train now."

His command was their function.

--

Alone in the box, as it's owner trained, sat four plush dolls, all oddly resembling a member of Team Gai.

* * *

I didn't get to re-read it before I updated it. I hope it was alright in the end.

Happy holidays.

* * *


End file.
